Alex
by desteptozaur
Summary: Alex moves from Romania and befriends Renesmee and the Romanians Vladimir and Stefan.
1. Alex First day of school

**Heyguys this is my first story hope you enjoy it. I'm not sure how to start it so I'm just going to jump straight into it. It starts in forks :) And forks high now accepts young students from age 14 as that is what age Alex is **

**Alex POV**

"Alexia quick you're going to be late for your first day of school" called my mum

"coming" I yelled as i grabbed a jacket Forks was alot colder that Brașov.(Romania) I was acctually looking foreword to school, i had seen American movies school looked fun here.

_30mins later_

I looked up at the sign reading FORKS HIGH SCHOOL ad sighed here i go.

"you must be Alexia" said a balding man in his 40's "I prefer Alex" i smiled

"It's good to meet you have a good day, this is Danielle, she will show you around" he said very slowly at first i wondered why but then i realised it was because he thought i didn't understand. ahh whatever.

"YOU COMMING OR WHAT" yelled Danielle snapping me out of my daydream

"UH yees" wow she was rude I looked down at my timetable I had English first hah this should be a laugh.

Danielle showed me to English class and walked off like i said _RUDE._

_"_HEY you must be the new girl my name is Connor what's yours?" a few students looked curious too.

"ahh my name is Alex" I mumbled

The teacher came in and introduced herself as Miss James, she was nice enough but got frustrated with my English or my lack of it. the rest of the lessons flew by in an non understand blur Back in Romania I was top of the class in English but being here really proved how little i knew. if people talked to me i just blinked at them they would say "oh you're that Romanian girl" and would walk off.

next was lunch, oh boy I sure am looking foreword to sitting on my own. It is kind of hard to make friends with people if you can't even string a sentence together.


	2. the cullens

i walked into the cafeteria and looked around all of the tables were full, DAMNNNN I was just about to walk out again when a small girl with bronze hair and brown eyes comes up to me.

"hello my name is Renesmee, but you can call me Nessie " wow i thought my name was bad " what's yours?"

"I'm Alexia, but you can call me Alex" she giggled

"Your accent is funny it reminds me of two of my parents friends"

Didn't know whether to be insulted, by that but then again i bet my accent was pretty funny "oh uh well your accent is pretty funny too" was my genius reply, well it was kinda.

"do you want to sit with us"? she asked pointing to a table were five older kid sat

"uhhhhh ..." i tried to think of an excuse but she grabbed my arm and pulled me to the table " this is Alice, Jasper , Edward, Bella and Jacob. they were all extremely beautiful and pale and had gold eyes except Jacob who was tanned and had brown eyes.

"umm hallo" i waved hello they all said the one named Edward told me to sit so i did.

"Guys this is Alex" Nessie introduced me. "So Alex what are your hobbies asked Bella politely, i thought back to English classes and remembered what hobbies were" uhhhhh i like to draw and play piano, not at the same time obviously, unless i could play piano with my feet, wich i can't so uhh yeah" i said nervously. they all laughed. "have you ever tried" Edward asked laughing.

"uh no, if i did my mum would probably throw something at me, probably the piano, she is very protective of it, you know besides using it as a weapon against me and my feet" i laughed and soo did the rest of the table.

"Who is your favorite composer" Edward asked

"i like alot of composers, but Yiruma, and Debussy are my favorite" i said "you know Debussy " Edward asked surprised. i shrugged.

"Were are you from?" Jacob asked in a rather loud voice

"um Romania"

"OHHHHH thats were Vladimir and Stefan are from, they are friends who are staying with us at the moment" she explained to me.

Just then the bell rang and i leped up "well it was good meeting you bye i said as i ran from the rest of the day was pretty uneventful, and i was glad to get home.

-0000000000000000000000000000000000000-

The next day i was early for school and decided to wait out side and saw Renesmee get out of a shiney volvo car along with Jacob Bella and Edward. Alice and jasper got out of a yellow porche. wow cool cars. Suddenly a new piano melody came into my head and i had to find a piano so ran inside the cullens probably thought i was nutterbutters running like a spasticated squirrel on steroid inside. but oh well. i search and eventually find a music room with an upright piano and play the song. I hear clapping, turns out the Cullen's followed me. probably to make sure I hadn't eaten something to cause me to run like a spazzy squirrel.

"WOW Alex that was amazing" said Edward and i blushed bright red, NOT a good mix with pale skin

( Alex is pale with brown curly hair that comes down to her waist and green eyes )

"can you play something else" ness asks, I'm suddenly embarrassed and run, yet again.

i heard Edward say i was probably embarrass. Well I am i don't like playing to random strangers.

**I will write or from this day but it was getting kind of long so yeah :) hope you enjoyed**


	3. At home (ness pov)

RENESMEE POV.

I ran in the door "I'm home" I yelled, and ran into the living room." I met a new girl called Alex, at school today."

"Oh that's nice, maybe you could invite her over". said Esme just then Vladimir and Stefan walked in.

"heyy guys" i practically yelled, i dunno i was exited not many people actually talked to me because they were so intimidated by my family, ya know vamperic beauty and the general stuck upidness that vampires tend to have kind of scares people. They don't mean to act perfect it's just hard to seem normal. "Vladimir, Stefan there is a new girl in my school she is from Romania!"

"oh uhhh that's nice" they said simultaneously, wow they are creepy.

"hey Carlisle i got a freind" i yelled for the third time people probably thought i was crazy, oh whatever i live in a house full of vampires with two creeper vampires staying for god knows how long. They are still running from the Volturi, come on guys it has been like a thousand years get over it. Anyway we offered them a place to stay, and they accepted.

"that's good ness, what's she like?" he asked.

"Her name is Alexia, but she prefers Alex, and she is from Romania, she likes drawing and playing the piano, though ot at the same time. can i invite her over?"

" Okay but you have to be careful" said Carlisle and walked out.

"were in Romania is she from"? Stefan asked.

"I don't know, wonder if she has facebook, wait I don't know her full name"

"It's Burbalesti" said dad " here let me write it for you. he handed me a sheet of paper with Alexiă bârbăleștii on it " why are the tingys over the letters ?" i asked no one in particular. Suddenly Vladimir was beside me and looking at the paper

"those are accents so you know how to pronounce the name. "

"I don't know how to pronounce it" i said.

"it would help if you were Romanian" replied Stefan.

She did have face book so i sent her a request, i hope she answers it.

Nothing worth documenting happened in the next few hours.

-0o0-

The next day.

I have double art next and Alex is in my class, the teacher usually doesn't do anything so i could ask her some questions.

I take my usual seat at the back. Alex walks in and looks around and sees me i motion to her to sit next to me, and she walks over. "hey Alex" "alo nessiee" she replied her accent was cool. "hey wanna come to mine after school?" i asked " I Will ask my mamica" she said ohhh i hoped she would come. I also wanted to hear her play the piano again if she would. "can i go to the toilet" she asked the teacher"

"to do what" asked the teacher?

"To open the chamber of secrets" replied Alex making the whole class laugh, the teacher narrowed her eyes " fine but be quick". Alex ran out of the door. Five mins later she returned "she said yes" she whispered in my ear " yay" i cheered.

After school we ran to the car and went to my house.


	4. Nessies house :the cullens

**btw Rose and Emmett are in college **

Alex pov

Renesmee asked me to go to her house and my mamica said i could go, she was just happy i had a friend, i was glad i dressed in nice clothes, (black skinny jeans and a yellow smiley face shirt with black converse, i know mismachy right)

Renesmee's house was massive. it was deep in a forest far out from town. "what do you think"? ness asked, huh what did i think " it is amazing". ness dragged me into the house "come meet everybody"

we walked into what I think was a living room it was all open plan so the kitchen and everything was there.(**sorry i am really bad at descriptions).** Nine people in total were sitting in the living room I recognised Bella , Edward, Alice ,Jasper and Jacob. but not the others. Jacob said hi and then walked out. Probably too crowded for him. "okay this is Carlisle, Esme, they are our parents Vladimir and Stefan they are visiting " she explained. "wow you have lots of family " i said and everyone laughed.

"i have another two siblings but they are in college" she laughed.

"uhh wow" was my genius reply, i was so full of them at the moment. " hey everyone" I said everyone said hi, they were all smiling at me except Vladimir and Stefan who were sat in the corner looking creepy. "SO WHATCHAWANNADO" ness yelled at me

"what?" i asked confused

"what do you wanna do "

"oh i dunno "

"hey i learned a new song on piano wanna hear" ? cool she played piano,

"sure" Vladimir and Stefan stood up and Stefan asked were in Romania i was from in Romanian ? cool " Brașov" i replied " as are we" cool i replied.

"OHHHHHHH are you speaking Romanian?asked nessie

"no we're speaking Yiddish" i replied and ness laughed as did everyone else, seriously why does everyone laugh at me, am i funny well i bet i looked funny but ah well. nanannananananananan nan bread. vampire nan bread, i want to eat carrots ahhh stop being crazy mind heheh.

"so uh what do you want to do? ness asked

"wow i dodn't know what do Americans do for fun?eat pancakes i thinks, or something ."i said.

"let's watch TV" she said and i agreed, probably wont understand a word of it but American shows are funny they are so dramatic and stuff. "ohhh look the big bang theory is on"! ness exclaimed. i had no idea what the big whats its theory is well something about science ! "The what, is that a science show or something "?i asked confused.

"What no , it's this really funny comedy show "

"oh"as i thought didn't understand a word of it but ness kept laughing. i probably looked weird with my face deadpan just staring blankly at the screen. Then i noticed Vladimir and Stefan were back. Wow when did they get in they are supper creepas lol. "Vladimir walked up to us and said " hey ness, Alex Esme says we have to take you out because she is organising something" ohhhh organisingggg funny English word hahah sounds funny i giggled

"what" Ness asked,

"organiisiing such a funny word hahaha"

they all stared at me hahah ."OKAYLETSGOGOGOGOG" yelled ness.

"what?"wow i bet i sound a right moron.

"uhhhhhh lets go" she grumbled, and we walked out of the door.

"so what are we going to do?" i asked nobody answered, so i asked again but louder this time Vladimir answered " you will see when we get there, OKAY" wow dude take a chill pill i asked a simple question ah well.

"Stefan, can we get ice cream canwecanwecanwe" ness yelled right in Stefans face i almost felt sorry for him until he yelled right back at ness that we couldn't. wow jeez what was his problamo?

Vladimir and Stefan suddenly stopped we were at a park, with a lot of VERY BIG trees, ohhhh i had to climb them . "have fun" stefan said wow he was capable of saying somthing nice.i ran as fast as i could to the tree,(wich is fast , i have always been able to run fast, faster than some adult men)they gawped at me, probably amazed at my amazing speed or probably amazed i just jumped ten feet onto a branch and climbed like some possessed monkey. "hey guys, you look so leeeetle hahahahahah" ness ran up "how did you get up there so fast?" she asked

"oh uh dunno, just did" Stefan and Vladimir ran over too "that was kinda..."said Stefan "cool "finished Vladimir, "um thank you, don't see wats so cool about it?"

"you just jumped like ten feet" said ness "oh yeah i do that ,sometimes i run to fast so i have to jump so i don't go running into a tree and break my face because to be hones that doesn't sound too pleasant so i uh yeah you get the picture i hope?" i babbled crazily. Nessie tried to jump up but couldn't, so i jumped down from the tree to sho her how and landed perfectly on my feet, yet again they all gawped, "what?" i mumbled

"how did you not break your legs you just jumped fifteen feet" asked Vladimir.

"I don't know i just didn't kay?"

"ill race you Alex "yelled ness and she ran off , i quickly caught up and ran ahead, then she turned around and raced towards the Vlad and stef , and i ran to she ran into Vladimir and he grumbled and i stopped immediately in front of Stefan. "how are you faster than me Alex?" she asked "i don't know"

"But you can't be i'm ha..i didn't hear the rest because Stefan had put his hand over her mouth. something was going on hmmmm i narrowed my eyes at them. "we should get back it's getting dark" whispered Stefan he was suddenly beside me.


	5. sleepovers

**hey sorry for not writing in a while I just didn't know what to for my suckish writing **

****No body talked all the way home exept for Stefan who told me to shut up because i was humming this tune that was stuck in my head. So i decided to break the really awkward silence by saying.

"awkward turtle bamm baby turtles" . and they looked at me like i was a few screws loose. well how charming. huh the walk here seemed quicker, we had passed like a millon trees, i mean seriously how many trees can a place have, alot apparently. After what seemed like a millenium we arrived back at nessies house.

"HEYHEYHEY, you must be soooo hungry, oh by the way alex you are sleeping over" yelled Alice.

"Sleeping over what?" i asked comfused and Alice rolled her eyes,

"At our house silly, you look sad what's wrong"

I was happy actually, um sometimes my face doosn't quite keep up with my emotions, so i was probably sad an hour ago and my face only just realised,

"Um how did you contact my mam" I asked confused.

"Um Ness gave it to me." she giggled I raised my eyebrows, I don't recall giving Ness my number but I didn't feel like asking anymore.

ohh they have a really big tree in the front of thier house"ohhhhh tree" i yelled and ran to it.

"Again with the super fast tree climbing, you look like a squrrel". giggled ness as she scrambled up. Alice just looked puzzled and went inside.

Awhile later me and ness went inside as it was getting cold.

"what's Romania like Alex" ness asked. Stefan and Vladimir seemed interested and so did Esme.

"what do you mean?" yeah i sound a massive fool but there is lots i could say about Romania .

"what's the weather like?"

"it is quite cold in the winter,lots of is a really big hill In Brasov, , that most people would sledge down i rolled down it for a dare hurt like heck,.And in summer it is hot, ummm yeah?"

"cool Ilove sledgeing, what are people like there?"

"uhhh hahah, lots of different types like here i guess, some are nice some arn't alot of fun some are just plain scary "

"do you all like dress up as vampires for halloween? and do you all like worship dracula?" wow jeez what do childeren in America learn about romania,probably nothing, i mean what the hell?worship dracula hahah. I think my face showed what i was thinking but she still looked expectantly, ah well may as well have some fun.

"yeah sure, we all wear false teeth capes you know the whole steriotypical shabang ! "

vladimir and stefan were actually laughing wow i did not know they could do that i just thought theywere like robots or something.

"ohhh sounds fun , Esme can we go to Romania?"

"uh sure"

"yay can i wear a cape" i decided to stop this befor it went to far.

"UM ness i was not being serrious, if you dress like a vampire you will probably get something thrown at you."her face fell, oh dear i have upset her, then suddenly she starts to laugh.

"wow alex you are so convincing"

__**Ness pov**

wow i actually though Romanians wore capes, i looked at vladimir and stefan, they were laughing, wow i feel really stupid. It may be her accent, but it is really hard to know when she is being sarcastic.

"hey Alex , can you teach me romanian?"

"um dunno i would probably have to know english too, i could try i guess."

"yay cool".

__Romanian would be cool to know, i could talk to alex , and know what vladimir and stefan are always muttering. probabaly something about the volturi.

For some reason they both seemed interested in Alex, I HOPE THEY DON'T EAT HER SHE IS QUITE NICE.

"ness" alex said

"what"

"you were daydreaming"

"oh sorry, so maby i can show you the piano song now?i said and grabbed alexes hand and took her to my piano.

"oh wow, beautiful piano" she exclaimed.

I played kiss the rain by yiruma. Alex seemed impressed.

"can you play somthing, alex. ?"

"uhhhh okay" dad esme and the twoo creepsters walked in silently to listen.

she sat down and played the most amsazing version of the tetris son i had ever heard her hands moved so fast they were nothing but a blurr.

esme clapped and Alex jumped up startled, then she ran out and yet again up a tree, i was going to have to teach her how to stop running without the whole face break thing.

"what is wrong with her?" i asked my dad

"well i i don't know much romanian but she kept thinking about biscuits or somthing?"

"she was probably swearing," added vlaster insightfully. well done einstein.

"but why"

"because she dodn't like playing to people.

"i'm a person" i said

"but she knows you now, go get her ness bed in two hours kay."

"okay,"

_1hour later_

**_Alex pov_**

"so what is your favorite book alex" asked carlisle.

"um the hungar games, uh in romanian that is i probably couldn't read the whole books in english"

"ah yes the hunger games , good book ." he replied

"you know they should have a real hunger games, to you know stop over population"i said and Carlisle looked shocked. I was only joking, "only joking, sorry if i allarmed you."

"hahah it's okay i live in a mad house not much shocks me".

i like carlisle he is easy to talk to,It was getting close to 8 o'clock and i wondered what time we would go to bed. "hey ness wehn are we going to sleep,"

"at nine, you can sleep in my room, you can borrow pyjammas too, here lets go get some" she yelled whilst dragging me up. Let me tell you something nessies room is amazing (_ill let you imagine for your self because mine and your standard of amazing may be different)._ she handed me some pyjammas. They were too big for me, we went down stairs and stefan said

"wow you really are small arn't you."

to whch i replyed "I'm not small, i'm just vertically challenged, he ness carlisle vladimir and esme all laughed.

"how do you think of such funny things to say "ness asked,

"don't know"

"hhehe you make me laugh"

"why thank you" i said and did a bow.

We had some cookies then went to bed.

**morning **

I woke up with sun streaming across my face, ness was still asleep, i looked up to her and was shocked, she looked glowy almost sparkly, what the hell, I held my arm up to see if it was the sun but it wasn't. Just then she woke up. Hmmm there is definatly something strange going on.

"Mmmmm, morning Alex, what's wrong," she asked reading my shocked face.

"Oh nothing just forgot where I was for a second, so we getting ready for school?"i asked there was a knock on the door. It was Alice.

"Hey Alex, ness here are some clothes for you." Then she ran or rather skipped out of the room.

I looked them were a pair of denim shorts and a purple dinosaur tee.

"Hey look we match" ness said she held up a pink dino tee.

"Yay" we put on the clothes.

We went down stairs were Esme had made breakfast, of pancakes (i think) and lots of fruit stuff.

"Morning girls, how did you sleep" Esme asked

"Fine" I answered

"I had a really strange dream that i was a gummy bear "said ness

Well okay," i also had a strange dream I was back in Brasov and it was Christmas time. I had left my shoes out and they got eaten by a smurf. So yeah pretty strange dream."

"you have an hour before school, your siblings won't be going, they are going on a camping trip, oh and ness try and stay out of the sun you know how you burn".

Said Esme

I looked outside it was really sunny. I wondered if everyone else in this family sparkle Vladimir and Stefan appeared suddenly (again God are they trying t give me heart failure?)

**I will add translations at bottom**

"Ai să faci asta?" I almost yelled

"ce ?" Vladimir asked.

"UHHH nimic n-are nimic"

"kay"he said back."

"where in Romania are you from Alex?" asked ness

"Brasov"

"ohh Id that close to transylvania"

"It's in Transylvania" she gave me a confused look "Transylvania isn't a city it is a region and Brasov is in that region" she still look confused " you know like states, Like Forks for example it is in Washington state Brasov is in Transylania region "

"ohhh i get it now cool"

"Alex can you teach me some Romanian now?"

"sure what do you want to know?"

Translations:

1- Do you have to do that ?

2-what

3- nothing never mind

4-okay


	6. Learning Romanian

"how do you say hello" she asked

"Buna ziua, for formal or just Alo"

"formal"? great she was already confused and i had only taught her two words ,

"Yes formal for people more than twenty years than you or people you don't know, and informal for friends and close people."

"How do you know If they are twenty years older than you "

" Well usually you know them but most adulty or old-looking people you are polite to"

"oh, so i would say buna ziua to Stefan" as she said his name he looked up (,and looked at her weirdly?) "And alo to you"

"yes or buna"

"to stefan "

"no me "

"man this is confusing"

"yup, well I am not a very good teacher" I laughed

"Well you're not that bad I think I got it so some one twenty years older it is Buna ziua and to friends Alo or Buna" okay maybe I can teach :)

"yes exactly"

she looked pleased I looked over and Vladimir was sitting staring at me then looked away, suddenly I was reminded of My nickname.

"My nickname is Vladimir" I said. Again Vladimir looked up

"why"

"Because two reasons, People thought I was a vampire because i could run fast and i was pale. Very suspicious people, and they called me VLAD , then one day my teacher got mixed up and called me VladiMir for some reason So then every one called me Vladimir."

"They thought you were a Vampire"giggled ness. And I blushed remembering people calling me Vampire at least Vladimir was a bit better.

"Why Vladimir that is not a girl's name" Vladimir said in a quiet voice that I don't think he ment me to hear."

"how should i know " I said

"you know people call you a Vampire at school , and a gypsy."said ness sadly

"of corse" I replied equally as sadly " They say it loud enough"

STEFAN POV

""you know people call you a Vampire at school , and a gypsy."said Renesmee

of corse" replayed Alex sadly but she also looked angry " They say it loud enough"

I looked at Vladimir "what the hell is wrong with kids" I whispered quietly so Alex wouldn't hear

he shrugged

"Maybe you should tell a teacher" Said Renesme.

"HAHAHAHAH" Alex laughed deeply "because they care, they call me it too you know"

This shocked me

*"CE ?" I accidentally yelled startling Ness and Alex

"Yeah I was going to the office and I hear them, my teacher's talking about me, but I don't really care ,they are just jellybeans their language don't have so many ways of swearing in it" She laughed but i could see she was upset.

Alice bounced in "guys school now"

"okay" ness and alex said simultaneously

"BYE VLAD BYE STEFF"yelled ness jeeze why does this kid always scream so much

*"La revedere" said Alex at a normal pitch

*"la revedere avea o zi buna" me and vlad said at the same time.

She smiled sadly and walked out

as soon as she was out of ear shot Vladimir turned to look at me in he looked angry

"what the hell, even the bloody teachers, stupid uneducated fools"

"she is just a child and already has to face this"

"They should meet a real Vampire" Vladimir grinned wickedly

"As fun as that sounds we can't" I said sadly

"Her nickname was Vladimir, she didn't fit in anywhere it seem".

"But she misses it, Romania"

"who wouldn't but how do you know"

"every time we speak Romanian to her her face lights up then she looks sad,"

I had noticed But surly her parents speak Romanian to her"

"Yes But no one else does, she barely knows English, and it must be nice to hear her own language"

"hmm"

"YEAH it's good to hear " said a small voice. I turned around and Alex was standing there trying to untie a scarf from the table "Alice wanted it" she said

"WHAT how did you get there" I said startled that i hadn't heard her "how long have you been there"

"I walked " she said confused "sorry I didn't mean to listen I just didn't want to interrupt" she looked worried.

"no-no don't worry, just didn't hear you, you're very quiet is all"

"yeah so I've heard"

"Any way goodbye" she said and she ran out of the room with the scarf

"How did we not hear her" Vlad said

"I have no idea, there is something strange about her"

" she's not a vampire or a half vampire so what"

"maybe she is just quiet" I shrugged but I would talk to her more maybe find out about her.

RENESMEE POV.

"Alice, who is taking us to school today?" I asked

"Jake , oh here he is now."

Right that moment he walked through the door I ran to him and he picked me up and twirled me around.

"right come on midges" he said to me and Alex,

"Bye everyone" she said , "thank you for having me." she said to Esmé

"no bother you are welcome anytime".


	7. school

EDWARD POV

"I am so happy Ness has a friend" whispered Bella,

"So am I, I'm glad she found someone who looks past us and see's her for what she is."

"There is something weird about her though," she replied.

"yeah Ness told me she ran faster than her"

"Not to mention how she can climb trees and jump so far without injuring herself" Said Stefan.

"And she walked in here and we didn't hear her" added Vladimir.

"She isn't a vampire" I said to no one in particular.

"maybe she is just more able that most people" said Bella

"hmmmm maybe" i answered but I planed to look into it.

"She does gymnastics, has done since she was two years old" Alice said," I researched her." she explained. ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh everyone sighed.

ALEX POV.

Jake dropped us off and ness headed off to her first class, now I am alone again,

"hey vampire girl what are you looking at ?" some blond stick insect practically yelled at me.

" Don't know it doesn't have a label." I replied cheeky.

"You did NOT just say that, I'm gonna tech you a lesson" Wow anger problems much.

"Is there a problem Jake said suddenly appearing, I had forgotten he camr to school.

"No no" Blondie said " you won't always have protection" she whispered in my ear, did she honestly think I was afraid of her?

"hey you okay" Jake asked.

"yeah I,m fine" I walked off to my first class English oh joy unbounded, I also knew for a fake blond stick was in my class, great , fantastic third day of school and I already have an enemy.

"you're late , have you got your homework "the teacher whose name I had forgotten said . Damn I completely forgot about the homework.

"um no I forgot"

"detention" she yelled.

"du-te dracu" i said.

"what was that"

"nothing"

_LUNCH TIME_

I walked to the lunch hall and found ness, "hey"

"hey"

"what's wrong you look sad?" she asked boy she can read people.

"well I forgot my homework and the teacher , gave me a detention."

"wow that sucks" "hey Jacob"

"hey guys" he sat down beside ness."

"oh look there's the vampire and her ugly freak friend, came a horrible nasal voice I knew belonged to Blondie"

I whirled around to face her , "do not call her a freak I said"

"and what are YOU going to do about it Vampire, no one wants you here go back to Budapest or where ever the hell you're from."

"first of Budapest is the capital of Hungary, second of all I think you meant Bucharest , thirdly I am from Brasov, and lastly this is what I am going to do about it" I picked up my lunch and tipped it on her head. " and if you ever , and I mean ever say a mean word to Ness again I . Will. End .You, got it ." I said .

she nodded and ran out of the room sobbing about her designer clothing getting ruined.

"omg" Ness said "thank you"

"don't worrie about it"

"Hey I think we should leave school before you get murdered Alex" Jake said to me

"Won't we get in trouble."

"Yeah but would you rather stay and get killed by Blondie?"

"No I suppose not."..."okay" I agreed and we all walked out.

Jake dropped me home.

NESS pov.

„OMG you will never guess what Alex did" The creepers and Emmett (yeah he and Rose got back yesterday) looked interested.

I have been working on projecting my power so I gathered everyone and showed the m what happened at lunch.

„OMG hahahah wow I wish I had seen that." Emmet practically yelled.

Vlad and Steff laughed.

„ Seems like a good friend then" said dad.

„Im bored can I see if Alex wants to come over again."

„sure honey" mum replied

I text Alex on facebook the reply was pretty quick

_Yeah sure, my mother is going to kill me so it would be good to leave haha_

„She said yes"

„Want a lift to pick her up." „ill ask her"

_**You want a lift?**_

_Shure, i live at 14 wait damn how do you spell that one second I will ask mam_

_...Right 14, evergreen crescent , yeah i still do not know how to spell it._

_**okay we will be ten mins.**_

_okay :)_

„Okay ness come on" mum yelled from outside.

ten mins later we were outside a house. I ran to the door and rang the bell.

A lady came to the door. „um hello is Alex there„?

„ah yes you must be Renesmee, I hve heard alot about you.„ she then yelled something in Romanian and alex ran down the stairs.

„heiiiii nessieeeeeeee" her mum talked to her in Romanian.

I recognised the word da repeated allot hahah.

„Come on Al , we ran out to the car"

„LA REVEDERE" she yelled to her mum.

ten mins later we arrived home.


	8. Youtube

"hey guys =" I yelled as we ran in "alexxx is herrrererere!"

"hey alex" greeted everyone at once".

we walked into the living room and dad was setting up the youtube on the new tv we had gotten bot hadn't gotten round to setting up.

"anything you wanna watch" he asked .

"alex do you have youtube?""

"maybeeee"she replied

"please [please please ,, do you what is your username"?

"yes i do and I'm not going to tell you because it is strange "

"please" I gave her puppy dog eyes.

"ughhhhhhh fine i'll type it" after a second her channel popped up. the first video was " Adevar si provocare" i clicked on it and put on subtitles everyone gathered to watch. the first dare was to go into the street and say something to a stranger, on Alexes turn she went to a grumpy man and said "sir I don't know if you are aware but there is a potato with a tail ' following you. it is trying to warn you about the penguins but you wont listen." he got angry and chased her with a stick and she did the most amazing thing. She grabbed onto a pole did a flip like a gymnast and flipped onto a roof and waved down at him, he started swearing at her sand saying that a donkey was going to eat her crops or something.

then she ran down the street screaming the potatoes are coming the potatoes are coming , and an old lady grabbed her and threatened to impale her on a stick and put her in the garden to scare away birds (**an : this is my favorite threat hahah)**she yelled you'll have to catch me and ran laughing in a really scary way...

we all turned to look at her Stefan said " you are quite extraordinarily mad" she just laughed

"VLADIMIR "one girl yelled Alex turned to them and gave them a dirty look "WHAT" she yelled back she sounded kinda scary I hope i stay on her good side "nothing "

(update below)

"Don't make her angry she will impale you" said a boy next to Alex laughing. She turned to look at him and she had the most scary face I have ever seen, then she smiled very creeping and said nothing.

"Okay dare two, for Alex from, themaskedorange, I dare you to dress as Vlad Tepes and walk down the street and see peoples reaction.

"mhhm" Alex muttered, and the boy brought out some clothes, "go get dressed Alex," he sounded like he wanted to laugh.

I looked at Vladimir, "Can't wait to see this" he said and Stefan nodded in agreement. Alex blushed.

The video skipped, and Alex was dragged in by another girl, and was dressed like Vlad Tepes beard and all, she also looked like she wanted to commit murder.

"Awwwww Vladdy you look lovely" the boy laughed.

"I swear to god Claudiu you have five seconds to run before I kill you," she hissed, He looked genuinely scared.

"AH AH AH no killing Vlad you have a dare to complete I do believe." He replied.

"ayyyyy, Fine, I'll murder you later." she muttered.

The video cut again and she was walking down the street, she walked behind a woman and said boo, the woman turned round and screamed, "what the f*** do you think you are doing you horrible child " (**an. That's what my H.E teacher called me.)**

It was hilarious then she did gangnam style down the street and everyone stopped and stared. Suddenly she stopped looked around and screamed something in Romanian, that the hadn't translated," and people ran, she turned to the camera ans smiled. "Hey why didn't I do this sooner it's fun." she giggled.

then the video stopped and the part two links flashed up.

"OH wow Alex, you are a scary little child aren't you" Stefan whispered,

"What did you say when it didn't translate," I asked curiously."

"ummmmmmm nothingggggg" Alex said back.

"please please, " I begged. "Vladimir, what did she say,"

"She said, if you don't run I will eat your children and, then throw snowballs at every window in your house and it will be cold, and stuff," He actually started laughing, Alex turned redder.

"Why eat your children,"

"I was trying to sound scary and then I just turned plain evil, it was an accident," she said.

"you know, Alex you are quite scary." I said.

"So I've heard." she whispered back.

"Romanians are cool, scary, but cool, can we go soon, and can Alex come?" I begged my dad.

"I'll see what I can do." he replied.


	9. Stupid Brother

Just then alex's phone started ringing. "Alo" she said, and then started to speak a whole pile of gobbledy gook, she sounded upset.

"what happened." questioned Vladimir,

"My brother went to hospital,"

Alex has a brother,? "why" I started to worry for her

"Oh nothing serious, he just chopped his finger a bit."

"sounds kinda serious" I replied.

"well he could have chopped his hand off"

"oh yeah I guess."

Carlisle offered to take her home and she agreed, I went to bye everyone" Alex said.

**AT ALEX'S HOME.**

**ALEX POV.**

"I'm home," I yelled,

"In here" my mum yelled back from the kitchen.

I ran to the kitchen, my mum, my little brother and my older brother, the one that chopped his finger hahah. where at the table, "so how's you chop your finger off?" I asked my brother.

"I didn't chopp it off I just cut it,spoon, and I was cutting carrots"

"shut up you're the spoon you can't even chopp vegetables without ending up in hospital." I retorted and stuck my tongue out at him.

"stop it both of you, you are both spoons." my mother said.

my phone buzzed, it was ness on facebook, "hey wanna skype?"

"sure"

My older brother grabbed my phone "ohhhh is this your boyfriend, okay let's skype him" I didn't feel like correcting him about ness's gender, let him find out, he typed in ness's skype,and called. She answered after one ring, my brother put his face right up to the web cam and yelled, "CAN YOU HEAR ME"

"um yes, yes I can. who's that Alex, "

"ughhh my brother Andrei."

"hello andrei"

"alo"

my younger brother ran in and sat on my back.

"And this is, Ionel." I said pointing to my brother.

"cool". the door opened and my dad walked in, he looked at the t.v and said, "what is that"

"skype"

"what the hell is skype"

"um a webcam thing so you can talk to friends,"

"you have friends," He and Andrei high fived.

I saw Stefan in the backgroung smile.

"believe it or not, but ,yes I do."

"hahahhahahaha, Do we get to meet this 'friend'."

"sure"

"tommorrow."

"Ness do you want to come over tomorrow."I asked her.

"yeah I'd love to,"

then my mum walked in, "what is this what's going on," she asked.

"Skype, a magical device that allows you to see your friends on the television." my dad answered proudly.

"ohhh get you" I said and he smaked me on the head.

"cheekly" hahah.

"Mum nessie is coming over tomorrow."

"Good."

"well ness now you have met my family," haha.

"Um hey everyone." she said.

"Hello, friend of Alex." my mum said,

"Alex go tidy your room it loks like a donkey ran around there. "

"awwwwwwwwwww nooooo. Andreis room is messier."

"NOW"

"Fine. ness I have to go See you tomorrow."

"Byeeeee"


	10. school before Alex

ALEX POV

My alarm woke me at seven thirty the next morning, and I slowly got out of bed, man I really hate mornings. I looked in the mirror, and as usual my hair was a bird's nest. Grabbing the clothes I set out the night before I ran to the bathroom before Andrei could steal it.

Thankfully my hair decided to co-operate with me this morning and, sat half decently after my shower. The clothes I chose where, a black shirt that said Rawr means I love you, the letters glowed in the dark, and black jeans, with purple pumps.

"would you like a lift to school today" My mum said as she stuck her head around the door.

"Yes please, oh and remember Renesmee is coming over after school."

"Yes, yes I will, do you think she would like sarmale?"

"Oh mum not sarmale we had that yesterday,"

"yes yes, perfect."

"no it's not perfect. But fine yeah I'm sure she would,"

"Okay, well ten minutes, then we have to go, okay, oh can you get Ionel ready for me I have to drop him at nursery." Mum asked.

"yeah sure" I replied.

Ionel ran in as mum left, I grabbed him, took him to his room, and tried to wrestle him into his clothes.

"Come on Ionel, aren't you looking foreword to school" I was getting bored of trying to dress him.

"No I don't like it, they make me speak English, and none of them understand Romanian." He whined.

"Tell me about it, but, you have to speak English here, otherwise you won't be able to get a job, and a house when you are older."

"uhhh whatever," he mumbled.

"ALEX, IONEL WE'RE LEAVING" mum yelled from somewhere downstairs.

AT SCHOOL.

We arrived about ten minutes, before the bell rang, I saw Ness, getting out of the car with her family.

"Bye mum, I'll see you after school." I climbed out of the car, ness saw me and ran over to me

"Hey Alex, Hey Ionel," she said,

"what," Ionel was standing next to me, looking at ness through his curls.

"Hello nenesemee." he said, struggling, with her name,

"come on Ionel we need to go to school." mum called Ionel to the car.

"Bye bye, Alex" Ionel chattered sweetly and kissed my nose.

"Bye bye have fun at school" I sang and he made a face.

The bell rang and me and Ness ran into school,

"I can't wait to come to your house," Ness said, excitedly.

"Me neither, it will be fun"

I went off to double English and Ness went to double maths.

Let me tell you, double English should not have been invented, it's torture, why would you take a lesson and make it last twice as long, EVIL,

After two hours that seemed to drag by the break bell finally rang, and I met ness in the cafeteria.

"Hey Alex, how was English,"

"It was awful, Mrs. James kept telling me off, because my grammar is "atrocious, an abomination ", does she always use such big words.?"

"Oh yeah, she likes to show she is better that us" she laughed.

"Oh okay."

"Hey vampiree," I heard someone hiss, I turned around and it was the blonde stick insect again, jeeze does she always have to follow me about,

"Do you have to follow me around everywhere, I mean I know I am gorgeous, but you could just take a photo,"

"ughhh, whatever, I just came to warn you to watch your back," she stated coldly. Then her and her minions stalked off, dangling their fake Prada bags from their arms, I turned to Ness and we both started laughing.

"Come on let's go to art, " Ness grabbed my arm, and we walked to art.

Art flew, by, so did lunch and soon school was over.

"One minute I'll text my mum and see what time she is picking us up" I said as I sent the message.

" Oh never mind, there she is," I pointed to the car, " come on, let's go." I pulled Ness to the car.

"Hello, Renesmee," My mum said to Ness.

"Hello, Alex's mum" ness said nerviously. Oh yeah I hadn't told her my mum's name.

"Please, you will call me, Elena," okay she did it for me. "Okay let's go " It only took five minutes to get to my home.

"Well her we are." I guided Ness to the front door.


End file.
